Meet Me
by Kindleheartzyou
Summary: What will happen when a young lady by the name Belle French goes online and meets a mysterious man by the name Rum? Find out in...
1. Chapter 1

Belle French absentmindedly scrolled through Google, another day of complete boredom going on outside of her apartment as she holed up, on her computer. She was looking at websites where she could meet new people, not really for herself - she was perfectly content to be single - but because her friends were urging her to do so. They didn't understand she was happy being single, and she didn't really care enough about it to argue. She decided on a site finally - called - that seemed at least semi worthwhile.

She typed in her information:  
Name: Belle French  
Age: 23  
Status: Single

Of course she was single, she thought. Why else would she be on this site? she thought with a wry twist to her lips.

Sexuality: Straight

and finally, City/State: Storybrooke, Maine

As soon as she was done with that, she had a screen pop up allowing her to do something called 'Blind Dating' which allowed her to see a picture of a man, and she'd decide if she wanted to look more into his profile and background after a single cursory glance. It was demeaning, she thought, but again.. There was nothing better for her to do. She turned down several men before coming across a man with brown hair, a straight jaw line, and dull brown eyes. Shrugging, she clicked the option to bookmark his profile, deciding to look further through the choices and come back to him later. A few minutes later, she came across another brown-haired male, but his eyes.. They were amber, and something altogether different. She could get lost in them, easily. She decidedly clicked 'Yes' on him, and it brought her to another screen.

She now had a list of questions to fill out, and she could rate them important, not very important, or essential. The questions were as followed:

would you do if your BF/GF had a goal in life and wanted to give up on it ?

dating your S.O. for a few months, you've noticed that they've changed your outlook on a few things. Are you okay with that?

Belle wasn't sure what an S.O. was, so she skipped that question.

you date someone from out of your state?

giving your significant other their own space important?

5\. You're on your way home after a date. When you get to your house, your date leans in to give you a kiss, but suddenly it starts pouring. What do you do?

After rating the questions, she found out she was only compatible with one of the three men to choose from. She didn't even know their names, yet. She completed a survey, and then was presented the option to message... The man with the amber eyes. She was pleasantly surprised to find it was him. She was even more intrigued by him, when she found out his name was R. Gold. Well, that was certainly interesting, and even more mystifying. She began to type out a message to him:

 _Hello, R._  
 _If I disclose my name, will you do the same for me?_  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _B._

With a little thrill of excitement, the woman hit send. She was bored of the site, yet not quite ready to end her day. So she stayed online, for a few minutes until a ding notified her of an incoming message. It was from Gold, she decided to call him that, at least in her head, until he gave her his name, she noticed excitedly. The message read:

 _Greetings, B._  
 _I'll hold my name out until I know you better, dearie. Hope that suits you._  
 _Fondly,_  
 _R._

Belle closed the laptop, pleasantly confused by the man that was R. Gold.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN!**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Belle opened the laptop, a smile on her face. It had been two days since she'd talked to R. Gold last, and needless to say, she was excited to speak to him again. He was an intriguing character, and she wanted to know more - if not everything - about him.

Belle logged onto , and noticed she had three new messages. Two of them, she noted, were from her offline friends - Ruby and Mary Margaret - and finally.. One message from Gold. She read through the messages between Mary and Ruby first, they simply stated they were glad she'd finally joined a site to meet someone, before going onto the message from Gold. She read with a smile on her face.

 _Hello, B._  
 _How are you, dearie? It's been awhile since I last heard from you. I do hope I haven't scared you off - That part comes later, once we meet._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _R._

Belle rolled her eyes, curious as to who had left him so quickly that he'd think she would as well. She typed out a reply that said as followed:

 _Hi, R._  
 _No, I've just been busy. Sorry, I'm new to this - the whole dating thing. Well, not really. I've been engaged before, but that didn't end well, and I- I'm rambling. You can picture me rolling my eyes here, R._  
 _B._

Belle really did roll her eyes as she closed her computer after hitting send, a sigh escaping her pink glossed lips. She was embarrassing herself, and to a guy she thought she might like, too! It was nerve-racking, this whole dating thing.

And what on earth had possessed her to say she'd been engaged before? Not that it was a lie - Gaston was very much real, and still into her to her disgust - but had she really felt the need to tell him that.. Now? Well, it was done. She sighed, and began to get ready for her day.

Belle was going out today with Ruby, an engagement made before she'd joined the site. Now that she had, she had no doubt in her mind that it was going to end up being a thorough investigation about her experience on the site.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN!**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE!**


End file.
